The Perfect Day or Almost
by Faerie-Aisha
Summary: Yami ha estado alejándose mucho de Yugi últimamente, y Tea tiene un buen plan. Pobre de Yugi! Shonen ai principalmente con un poquito de shoujo ai: YY, TM, JS, RB


Fic n.1: The Perfect Day or Almost  
  
By: Faerie_Aisha  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Yugi/Yami principalmente, y un poco de Jounouchi/Seto, Anzu/Mai y Ryou/Bakura  
  
Note: Joey=Jounouchi, Tea=Anzu, Bakura=Ryou, Yami Bakura=Bakura, Tristan=Honda  
  
*****  
  
Capitulo n.1: El día que quería matar a Anzu y a Mai  
  
\Yugi's P.O.V/ (Desde el punto de vista de Yugi)  
  
Lo primero que pensé fue sencillamente que iba a matarlas. Sí, sí, lo sé, no debo decir esas cosas sobre mis amigas, pero en ese preciso momento, solo quería matarlas. Se deben de estar preguntando de que estoy hablando. Déjenme comenzar desde el principio. He notado que mi yami se ha estado alejando de mi desde que pudo mantener un cuerpo sólido. No solo físicamente pero también mentalmente. En primero, perdimos ese ''link'' telepático y ya que no es un espirito, no puede volver al rompecabezas del milenio (Jounouchi comprobó que sí rompe cabezas cuando te cae encima) y tuvo que encontrar un lugar donde poder dormir: en la habitación donde solía dormir mi mamá antes de que haya viajado a los Estados Unidos por unos seis meses para compartir con su familia [1]. Parece poco pero es mucho comparado a antes cuando yo y Yami compartíamos el mismo cuerpo y los mismos sentimientos; éramos como dos en uno, pero ya la oferta se acabó. Anzu, que es una buena amiga, siempre supo del pequeño ''crush" que he tenido desde hace mucho por mi yami y al sentir mi tristeza al verlo alejándose de mi unintencionalmente, actuó con emergencia.   
  
---  
  
Era un día caliente y estábamos sentados en el pasto cerca de un gran árbol, en la salida del liceo, hablando con mis amigos o mejor dicho escuchándolos.   
  
Honda: Pero es que tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, Jounouchi! Ay, ay.. ^_^()   
  
Jounouchi: **Furioso pero manteniendo su sangre fría** Si me dices que vas a salir con mi hermana de nuevo, creo que vas a saludarla esta tarde con un gran ojo negro!!  
  
Honda: Me tengo que ir! **Se escapa rápidamente**  
  
Jounouchi: Diablos, esta vez lo voy a dejar escapar pero la próxima vez no será lo mismo!  
  
Anzu, Ryou y yo: -_-()  
  
Jounouchi: Y ustedes, chicos?  
  
Ryou: Pues la verdad es que lo lamento Jounouchi-kun, pero ayer no pude compartir mucho tiempo con mi yami a causa de estar estudiando con ustedes por el examen de historia y el se molestó mucho: ustedes lo conocen, "Kura" es tan posesivo.. Quiero compensar lo de ayer pasando toda esta tarde con él.  
  
Anzu: Por mi, olvídate, tengo toda una tarde de compras con Mai al nuevo mall! ^_^  
  
Jounouchi y yo: Chicas... -_-()  
  
Yo: Yo no tengo nada pendi-  
  
Anzu: **Antes que yo pueda terminar** Y Yugi también tiene cosas pendientes! Así que nos reuniremos otro día. Sorry.  
  
Yo: Tengo?  
  
Anzu: **Discretamente a mi** Silencio!  
  
Jounouchi: Bueno de acuerdo, supongo.. -_- Creo que tendré que escoger mi última opción: visitar Mokuba.. Sólo espero que su hermano entrometido no se encuentre en casa!  
  
Yo: **Discretamente a Anzu** Ya entendí tu plan.. ^_~  
  
Ryou: Claro que él se va a encontra-  
  
Anzu: **Antes de que Ryou termine** EXCELENTE idea Jounouchi! ^_^  
  
Jounouchi: **Mirando de manera sospechosa a Anzu**  
  
Anzu: Je, je ^_^()  
  
Anzu y yo siempre hemos sospechado que hay algo mas que odio entre Seto Kaiba y Jounouchi y hemos acostumbrado hacer todo lo posible para que aquellos dos admitan su amor. Y además, Mokuba y Jounouchi tienen una muy buena relación amistosa que podemos aprovechar.  
  
Anzu: Tengo cosas que hacer, así que bye! **Se para y se aleja rápidamente**  
  
Yo: **Actuando** Se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir, adiós! **Me paro y corro en la misma dirección que Anzu**  
  
Ryou: Pues, me despido yo también. Hasta luego y lo siento de nuevo Jounouchi-kun! **Se va**  
  
Jounouchi: **Todo sólo** Sigh.. x_x Necesito un novio o una novia! [2]  
  
Anzu se había quedado esperándome en una esquina donde Jounouchi no podía vernos. Tan pronto la alcancé, chocamos unos cinco:  
  
Anzu: Je, je! Mi plan funcionó: sabía que Jounouchi iba a decidir de pasarla con Mokuba, ya que no tuvo con quien más pasar la tarde! Además, Mokuba lo quiere casi tanto como a su hermano.  
  
Yo: Estoy feliz por lo de Jounouchi pero, que voy yo hacer esta tarde ahora?  
  
Anzu: No te preocupes Yugi, tengo algo muy bueno para ti! **Sonriendo de oreja a oreja**  
  
Yo: **Mirándola de manera sospechosa** Ah, sí? Que cosa?  
  
Anzu: En primero, vamos a tu casa.  
  
Yo: Sigo no gustando esa sonrisa maligna en tu cara, Anzu..  
  
Anzu: Confía en mi, te va a gustar! ^_~  
  
Me preguntaba que era lo que tenía Anzu en mente. Sabía que era algo que no me iba a gustar, pero me moría de curiosidad de conocer "su plan" y no la paré a tiempo. Habían pasado unos quince minutos cuando Anzu me gritó en la oreja 'Houston llamando a la luna!': habíamos llegado a mi casa. Entramos primero a la pequeña tienda de mi abuelo:  
  
Abuelo: Buenos días chicos, como les fue en la escuela?  
  
Yo: Muy bien, gracias.  
  
Anzu: Bien, supongo.. -_- Hey, abuelo, usted siempre está trabajando! Una persona con su edad necesita descanso algunas veces. Hoy es viernes, porque no se coge la tarde libre? Es decir, la tienda tiene mucho éxito, una tarde cerrada no le va a afectar, no? Además, mi abuela preguntó por usted..  
  
Abuelo: Ah sí? =^_^=  
  
Anzu: Es en serio. Porque no la visita? Seria una excelente idea! ^_~  
  
Yo: **Tratando de aguantar la risa**  
  
Abuelo: Con esas condiciones, me tomo la tarde libre! Yugi, confío en ti para cerrar la tienda y cuidar la casa! Ahora me tengo que duchar y arreglar! =^_^= **Entra en la casa**  
  
Anzu: No debería ser Yami que tuviera que cuidar la casa? El es más grande.  
  
Yo: Es que el casi siempre no se encuentra en casa porque se la pasa en torneos locales de Duel Monsters; hay un montón estos días.. Y con el dinero que obtiene, se va de tienda y lo gasta en cartas. -_-  
  
Anzu: Pero que obsesionado.. -_-() {Pensando: Y ahora que hago? Mi plan era que Yami esté obligado a quedarse en casa para cuidarla y así Yugi podría pasar la tarde con él a solas sin el abuelo en el medio, pero ahora.. Ah, ya sé! ^_^}  
  
Yo: Bueno, ya que estás aquí Anzu, que tal si te quedas a comer con nosotros?   
  
Me daba vergüenza quedarme sólo a comer con Yami..  
  
Anzu: Que? Ah! Eh.. Lo siento Yugi, pero voy a comer con Mai a un restaurante de "fast food" en el mall. Es muy calórico pero vamos a perder las calorías caminando por todo el mall! ^_^ Ah! Y hablando de eso, mira Yami que viene caminando hacia la tienda! Y quien es que va detrás de él? Mai!?  
  
Yo: **Me volteo en la dirección de la puerta de la tienda**  
  
Yami: **Entra en la tienda** Hola! Que hacen? Me encontré con Mai hace unos minutos preguntando por ti, Anzu; y como siempre acompañas a Yugi desde la escuela, me acompañó hacia acá.  
  
Yugi: **Tímidamente** Hola..  
  
Mai: **Entra en la tienda** "Hello" chicos, que me cuentan?  
  
Anzu: Hola! Pero, que haces aquí tan temprano, Mai? Nos teníamos que reunir en el Domino Mall en veinte minutos! {Pensando: Es un buen signo que Mai se haya presentado tan temprano pero espero que no me arruine el plan con Yugi y Yami.. Ah, no lo creo ^_~}  
  
Mai: No podia esperar tanto. No hay ningún problema con eso, no? ^_~  
  
Anzu: Oh! Pues ninguno, claro! Je,je.. =^_^=  
  
Mai y Anzu estaban coqueteando y yo y Yami estábamos en silencio y fríos.. En ese momento deseé más que nunca que Yami estuviera coqueteando conmigo también!   
  
Abuelo: **Aparece de la nada todo perfumado y arreglado** Bueno, chicos, deséenme suerte! =^_^=  
  
Anzu, Mai, Yami y yo: Buena suerte! ^_^()  
  
Yami: **Discretamente a mi** Que le pasa?   
  
Yo: **Discretamente a Yami** Va a visitar la abuela de Anzu.. -_-()  
  
Yami y Mai: Oh.  
  
Anzu: {Pensando: Pues, ni modo, le voy a decir ya!} Hey Yami, como el abuelo de Yugi le dijo que tenia que cuidar la casa, porque al lugar de ir a torneos o a tiendas de cartas, no acompañas a Yugi TODO el resto del día? Me he dado cuenta que te estas alejando mucho de él estas últimas semanas, y siendo yami y hikari, deberían estar juntos mas frecuente, no..?   
  
Mai: Hasta podrían dormir en la misma habitación. Como un pijama-party! ^_~  
  
Anzu: **Discretamente a Mai** Que?! x_x  
  
Cuando Anzu abrió la boca, tuve un mal presentimiento. Al principio me estaba gustando la idea pero cuando comenzó a reprocharle a Yami que se estaba alejando de mi, y él se volteó y me miró de manera sorprendido, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza! Hasta ahí, podía perdonarla, pero vino Mai de pervertida y tuvo que decir eso de hacer un pijama-party solos, sólo quise que me tragara la tierra!! Como les dije: quería matarlas.  
  
*****  
  
[1] La habitación donde solía dormir mi mamá antes de que haya viajado a los Estados Unidos por unos seis meses para compartir con su familia = La mamá de Yugi sólo existe en el manga y no en el anime. Pero como yo prefiero el manga, no pude evitar de ponerla en mi fic. Eso que Yugi es americano por su madre y japonés por su padre es inventado por mi.  
  
[2] Jounouchi: **Todo sólo** Sigh.. x_x Necesito un novio o una novia! = Hice que Jounouchi sea bi en mi fic.  
  
*\* Sorry por el cliffhanger, pero no pude evitarlo! Espero que le haya gustado el fic aunque sea! ^_^ Por favor escríbanme una review para saber sus opiniones! Si es una "flame" (con insultos), no gracias; pero si es un consejo, con gusto lo leeré! ^_^ */* 


End file.
